During 1974 we will: 1. attempt to establish the mechanism by which glucagon and epinephrine inhibit phosphofructokinase and activate hexosediphosphatase; 2. continue our studies of the control of gluconeogenesis in diabetes; 3. hopefully be able to return to our studies of malignant hyperthermia and the mechanism by which futile cycling is turned on by the anesthetic agent halothane; 4. prepare for publication our extensive work on defective PEP carboxykinase in victims of Sudden Infant Death; 5. with the aid of a postdoctoral fellow from France resume efforts that were interrupted (due to a lack of personnel) to isolate and characterize the active metabolite in the metabolism of the anabolic antibiotic; and 6. continue the experiments that are presently underway to test the validity of several different theories for ATP synthesis.